Jenova's Hidden Daughter
by XXDarkxPrincessXX
Summary: What happens when not everyone was cleansed of Geostigma? What happens if a girl starts to be hunted down by another still affected person? What if she has to choose between Life or Death to save everyone she loves? OC lots of them and ofcourse originals.
1. Chapter 1:Birthday Gone Wrong

Well… This is a Final Fantasy VII exclusive. This is a version of Final Fantasy where the original Final Fantasy VII Characters have families and children. Will it be a glorious story or what? What will happen?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

* * *

**EXAMPLE: **

**Age**

**Weapon**

**Parent(s)**

**New Characters:**

**Tiffany- 16**

**Bow and Arrow**

**Cloud and Tifa**

**Yumi- 17**

**Shuriken**

**Yuffie **

**Vince- 17**

**2 Pistols**

**Vincent **

**Denzel- 26**

**A Large Sword (similar to the Buster Sword)**

**Not known, but let's say Tifa and cloud**

**Marlene- 25**

**She doesn't fight, but rather she's a healer**

**Barrett (Foster Father)**

**Cedric- 18**

**2 spears tht can combine into one big one**

**Cid**

**Returning Characters:**

Cloud

Tifa

Yuffie

Vincent

Red (forgot the digits)

Barrett

Cait Sith

Cid

* * *

**NOTE: The whole story is going to be told from Tiffany's POV**

Chapter 1: Birthday Gone Wrong

Ring… Ring… Ring…

I open my eyes and reach over to my phone. My phone is vibrating like crazy. I look into the screen and press the "Accept" button on the touch screen. "Happy Birthday!!" I hear. I look closely into the screen and it is Yumi, my best friend in the entire world. "Huh??" I ask. "You big silly!! It's your birthday today. How can you forget your own birthday??" asks Yumi. You can see in the screen that Yumi is wide awake and all dressed up. "What the Hell, Yumi?!? I was sleeping," I reply. Yumi looks closer into the screen. "Oh… Woopsies… I guess I didn't look at my watch before I called…" she laughs continuing, "Explains your hair though…" I give her a mad look and she apologizes, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. See you later. Yumi over and out," she says. I press the "End Call" button and I glance at the clock. It says "5:30 AM". "That girl is crazy. Most of the world is sleeping and she's probably baking some cookies or something," I say to myself. I take another glance into the mirror. "My hair is not that bad," before I go back to sleep.

4 hours later…

I wake up at the smell of waffles and strawberries. "Yes… My favorite…" I say to myself. I take a shower and get ready for my birthday party. My house is decorated everywhere and my mom closes the bar down for the day. I grab a brush and start to brush my hair while walking down the stairs. I hear my parents talking, but as soon as they heard my footsteps they went quiet. "Morning, Honey," says my mom. She smiles me one of her sweet smiles and puts a stack of waffles on a plate. My dad walks into the dining room with a berry plate. "Happy Birthday, Tiff," says my dad. He smiles at me and he turns back around into the kitchen. My dad usually rarely smiles, from what my Aunt and Uncles say. Apparently, when I was born, my dad, Cloud, wouldn't stop smiling. I sit down at the table and scarf down on a lot of waffles, sugar, milk, and strawberries. "Slow down there, Hun. You're gonna get a stomach ache before your big party," says my mom patting me on the back. "Oh, mom…" I try to say wtiha mouth full of waffles. I swallow and continue, "You know that I won't get a stomach ache unless I eat 3 plates of food." My dad laughs and they leave the room. I finish my plate of waffles and my milk. But before heading off into the living room, I grab a handful of strawberries.

I walk slowly into my living room, underestimating my parents. My mom is apparently upstairs fixing up their room and my dad is outside. I slowly eat my strawberries one by one and head out the front door. A cold breeze comes my way and moves my hair towards the direction of vince's house. My dad is standing right next to a covered object. "Dad, what's that??" I ask with an inquisitive face. "Well… A birthday present for my daughter," he says. He uncovers the present and it's a red and black painted motorcycle. I scream like crazy and hug my father to death. "Thank you!!" I keep repeating, barely taking a breathe inbetween each time. "Wanna take it for a spin??" my dad asks. By that time I had taken the motorcycle and gotten the keys from my dad's pocket. "Daughters…" says my parents.

I am driving to Yumi's house. Her house is pretty far away since she lives in the Japanese Oriented part of Midgar and I live in the Rich part. I take secret short cuts through alleys and streets. I eventually reach her house and I get off my motorcycle. I hear a loud crash and I run to Yumi's house. I open the back door, since it's always unlocked, and I follow the noise of the crash. Apparently, it was just Yumi and Aunt Yuffie practicing their aiming. "Who has the good aim?" I ask, while looking at the shuriken lodged into the fence. Yumi laughs while her mom gets the shuriken. "yumi lost control," says my Aunt. "She never had any to begin with," I reply laughing. Yumi was laughing at first, then she ends with a confused look and asks, "Wait, what??" Her mom and I laugh and they let me in their house.

I enter the house, taking off my shoes in the process. "So, what brings you here before your party?" asks my Aunt Yuffie. "Well, I wanted to show my best friend in the whole wide world my new ride," I said. Yumi looked out her window and saw my motorcycle. "OMG!! That's the awesomest motorcycle in the WORLD!!" she says. My Aunt Yuffie is in the kitchen getting some tea. "Tea?" she asks. Walking into the room, with a tea tray. "Looks like it's gonna rain on my birthday," I say. The sky outside is as dark as it can get. "Wow, I thought it was supposed t be scorching hot?" asks Yumi. "It is… No… It's not possible…" says Aunt Yuffie. "Huh? What Mom?" asks Yumi drinking her tea. "Um… Nothing. Yumi, I have to go somewhere today. Can you take a ride with Tiffany to the party?" asks Aunt Yuffie. "She can. It'll be awesome," I say. I finish my tea and we go outside to get on my motorcycle. "What the hell?!?" I yell. There is a fallen tree right next to my motorcycle. "Well, then you two better hurry," says Aunt Yuffie. I turn on my motorcycle and Yumi secures her shuriken on my motorcycle. We sped off at the direction of my house. "No… Not again…" says Aunt Yuffie.

There are a bunch of broken buildings, trees, and signs on the roads. "What do you think is wrong?" asks Yumi. "I'm not sure, but hold on tight," I say. I pull up my motorcycle and we jump over a tree. "Nice," says Yumi. I take the regular way, since I'm afraid that something might come crashing down on us if I take the shortcuts. "Um… Tiff??" asks Yumi. "Yeah?" I reply, paying attention to the road. "What's that?" she says. She is pointing at a meteorite looking thing, heading off out at the desert. "I don't know…" I reply catching a glance at it. There is a boy in my way. I thought that he would move since he saw me and Yumi. But he didn't move, so I stopped my motorcycle. "Can you move please?" I ask. He has silver hair and ocean colored eyes. He doesn't reply. "Hello?" asks Yumi. He smiles and he says, "Tiffany Strife?" he asks. "Yeah," I reply. "I'm Seth," he says. "Okay?" asks Yumi. He takes out a gun, smiles, and says, "Today's the day you're gonna die." He pulls the trigger but Yumi blocked it with her shuriken. "Ready?" she asks. I smile and take out my bow. I whisper "ice" and an ice arrow appears. Yumi runs up the walls of a building. I aim my bow and arrow and let go. The ice arrow hits Seth directly in the face. "Who the Hell are you and what do you want?!" I yell. "I want you… to be dead!" he replies. Yumi aims her shuriken and almost hits him. "What the?!" she yells. Seth aims his gun at me and I am rushing after the falling Yumi. He is about to shoot until vince comes out of nowhere and saves me. I grab Yumi's hand and help her down. "Vince?" I ask. "Yeah, you didn't show up to your own party, so I went out looking," he says. It's a gun and gun, boy and boy, fight. "Why are you attacking them?" questions Vince. "I am not attacking the ninja. I am only attacking Tiffany," Seth replies. Vince pulls his trigger and hits Seth on the shoulder, he doesn't move at all. "Get out of here, I don't want either of you to die, especially not on Tiffany's birthday," he says. Yumi hides behind a trash bin and I help Vince. "No way am I running away from a fight," I reply. "Fire!" I yell. A fire arrow appears and I aim at Seth. Our battle takes place for another 15 minutes, before Yumi and I make a getaway, eventually leaving the 2 boys behind.

"Who the Hell was that?!" I ask. "How am I supposed to know?" asks Yumi. "Oh my God!" I yell. My whole neighborhood looks lyk a bomb just hit. I race off to my house. And Vince is in the shadows. I bust into my house with my motorcycle and head off to the basement. I open the door and put my motorcycle in. "What happened?" I asked. Everyone who was invited to my party was there, their parents, and Vince made it too. "It's happening again," says Aunt Yuffie. "Mom!" yells Yumi, running to her mom's arms and hugging her. "Jenova is back," says Uncle Vincent. "It's true," says Uncle Barrett. "Who's Jenova?" asks Vince. "Well, Jenova is the reason for Geostigma," says my Mom. "I had Geostigma," says my Dad, holding my Mom's hand. My older brother, Denzel, says, "So did I, until the water healed us." Denzel isn't my biological brother, but he feels lyk my real brother, plus we adopted him. "Denzel…" says Marlene. "Wait, where's Cedric?" asks Yumi. Everyone is quiet and Vince says, "Well, he didn't come." Yumi starts to cry. Aunt Yuffie hugs her and comforts her, telling her that Cedric isn't gone.

My mom and Marlene get's everyone some hot chocolate in our underground kitchen. Our underground "house" is where my family and friends go as a hideout. It links to all of our houses and only we can get in. "Tiff, what happened to the three of you?" asks my Dad. Yumi, Vince and I are all dirty and I am bleeding on my arm. Vince helps me put a bandage on it and Yumi quickly get's changed. "Well, this guy named Seth attacked us," I say. All of our parents are all quiet. "What?" asks Yumi. Uncle Barrett says, "Well, there was this guy named Sephiroth…" "Wait, Sephiroth as in Dad's Sephiroth??" I ask. My Dad nods. "I thought he died," says Vince. "And his freaky clones, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz too," Yumi says. "Yeah, and wasn't everyone cured of Geostigma? So who is he?" I ask. "Yeah, everyone was…" says my Mom. "Mom… Dad… What? Tell us, we can handle it…" I reply.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 1. Like it?? Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, but I wanna keep you wanting for more. I'll post the second chapter soon!! 


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion Interrupted Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy WHATSOEVER**

* * *

Well, for those wondering what's happening so far. Tiffany's birthday went completely wrong. This guy, who she thought was cute, named Seth attacked her in the middle of the street. And she's about to find out the biggest secret of her life.

"Come on Mom, I'm a big girl," I keep insisting.

"Well, I got pregnant with you when you're father still had Geostigma," says my Mom.

I am in complete shock and so is Vince and Yumi.

"Wait? So I have Geostigma?" I ask.

"No not necessarily, well, im not sure. We think that there are only two people in the world with Geostigma, you and that Seth person," says my Dad.

"So, what? That doesn't mean anything that bad. We'll just get some more of that 'holy' water," says Yumi.

She tries to cheer everyone up.

"Yumi… Don't you get it…" says Vince.

Yumi has a confused look.

"Of course I don't. How can I? No one is telling me these things," she replies.

"It means, that if I still have Geostigma then I can reproduce. I can create full Geostigmatic children," I say.

"But only if she does it with that Seth guy, fools," says Barrett.

"IF," says Vince with a mad look.

"Well, like I said before, let's go find us some cure!" says Yumi.

Everyone at this rate smiled. At that moment I felt a very bad strike of pain in my stomach. It was like someone stabbed a knife or sharp object into me. I fell and everyone was in shock.

"Tiff!" yells a voice.

* * *

After a few hours, I woke up only to seeing the girls, my Mom, Yumi, Marlene, and Aunt Yuffie, there.

"What happened??" I ask.

Yumi walks to my side and holds my hand.

"You fell unconscious," says Aunt Yuffie.

My mom walks into the room with a cup of green tea.

"This should relieve the pain," she says.

'_How'd she know I was in pain??' I thought. _

It was true. I was in pain. A lot of it. Everytime I moved, it hurt. From my guess my Mom probably put some kinda of aspirin crushed into my tea because the pain slowly went away.

"What's happening to me?" I ask.

No one replies and Yumi lets go of my hand and leaves the room with Aunt Yuffie. Marlene and my Mom walk to me.

"I think it's the Geostigma. Cloud had pain in his arm when he had it," says Marlene.

"So I do have it…" I say.

I am disappointed and wondering why my parents didn't tell me in the first place.

"I know that you're probably mad at me and your father. But, honey," she says reaching for my hand, but I move it back.

"We didn't think that you had it. I mean, I didn't fight a lot when I was pregnant with you, except for the time when I was protecting Marlene from Loz in the old church, Aerith's church," she continues.

"Wait, Loz??? Wasn't he that clone of Sephiroth's?" I ask.

Marlene nods and says, "Yeah. Tifa got charged by this electronic arm thing in the stomach. She was unconscious for quite a number of hours."

"So, what? I'm deformed too?" I ask.

"Tiff… You're not… You look perfectly fine. It's just that the Geostigma is within you. And by this time, the water in Aerith's church is all dried up," my Mom says.

"So there's no cure…" I reply.

Just as soon as I finished my sentence, I heard a loud bang above us.

"Tiffany?? Where are you…" I hear.

"Shit!" I yell.

"I'll fight," says my Mom.

"No, don't. You have to go excort Marlene out of here," I say.

I get my guns out and reload them. Marlene and my Mom don't move an inch.

"Mom, leave, NOW!" I snap.

Marlene listens to me and she grabs my Mom's arm.

"come on, Tifa. Tiffany is a big girl. She's able to fight on her own," she reassures.

I flash them both a smile as I get off of the bed.

"I learned from the best," I compliment my parents.

My Mom and Marlene leave in the secret passage way, where the others are.

* * *

I walk towards the basement door and bust it open. I slowly walk around my house until I hear glass crack behind me. It was just the neighbor's cat, Mr. Whiskers. I pick him up and walk to the nearest window. I put him down and he runs away. I turn around and there's Seth. I'm in shock and he shoots me in the arm. I go flying through the wall into the park since he also kicked me. I hit a tree and he slowly walks out. I get up slowly and point my gun at him.

'_Why the Hell is he always grinning. It's creepy," I thought._

"Not so hard to separate you from your family members," he says.

I pull the trigger 3 times and it barely throws him off. You can see the trails of blood, but it seems like he doesn't feel any pain.

"Who the Hell are you?!" I ask.

"I told you, I'm Seth," he says.

"I know that," I say. _"Okay this is pointless," I thought. _

"What the Hell do you want with me!?!" I yell.

He disappears for a moment then reappears right behind me.

"I want you, Tiffany," he whispers into my ear.

I hit my elbow into his stomach and grab his arm and throw him infront of me.

"Too bad. I don't want you and I never will," I say.

"Tiffany!" I hear.

I turn around and there's the Turks, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng.

I run to them and hide behind Rude since I am still injured in my right arm. Reno gets his gun and Tseng gets his katana. They both battle Seth, but he seems way too powerful for them to handle. Elena helps me with my wound while Rude makes sure Seth doesn't come too close. It takes Elena a while before she can get the bullet out of me. Since it's really deep inside me.

"Ow…" I complain.

"Have some back bone," she says.

She slowly bandages my arm and shoulder.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Highway," says Rude.

"Why?" I ask.

"They think that they are fighting Seth. But he's just controlling an innocent person," says Elena.

"Damn! He is not that strong," I say.

"Well, then tell that to the poor boy being beaten up by your boyfriend and your Father," says Rude.

"Vince is not my boyfriend…" I reply.

Elena laughs. It's true. My dad and Vince are overprotective, TOO overprotective. One of them is already enough to handle at a time, but both fo them together is like suicide.

* * *

Marlene and my Mom eventually reach the others at the highway.

"That's not Seth!" yells my Mom.

My Dad let's go the innocent person, with a confused look. Vince puts down his gun and stares at Marlene and my Mom. Everyone takes back their weapons.

"Wait, what?" asks my Dad.

"That's not Seth. Seth is back at the house," says Marlene.

Without saying another word, everyone get's their rides started up. Cloud starts up his motorcycle and Tifa rides behind him. Vincent gets his Lambourghini (sp?) (I know, why a Lambourghini? Their cool looking) and Vince, Yuffie and Yumi sit with him. Barrett get's his Jeep with Marlene and Denzel. They all ride off to the house.

* * *

Elena, Reno, and Tseng go against Seth while Rude is my bodyguard. Everyone eventually reaches us and Rude accompanies the others in the fight. Vince and I are left alone in hiding, behind bushes to be exact.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, hurts though, a lot," I reply.

He takes his hand and puts it on my face. You can feel how cold he is and how worried he was.

"Don't worry about me Vince. I can take care of myself," I say, since it is obvious that he was gonna die if I was hurt badly.

I kiss him on the cheek then he kissed me on the lips. It seemed like forever but it was just a few seconds.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

He got up and joined everyone in the fight. At that moment, it seemed like my arm was okay, as if it was never injured in the first place. I see a wolf walk infront of me. It looked at me then disappeared.

"_What the?!?!" I thought. "That was a beautiful wolf…"_

I got up and got my one of my guns ready. I loaded it and aimed at Seth. He seemes too preoccupied to notice that I was behind him. At that second I shot him in the shoulder, the same place he shot me. He fell down, then smiled. Then a flash of light and darkness appeared. He disappeared at that moment.

"What the Hell?!?" yells Barrett.

"Kinda scary," says Aunt Yuffie.

Yumi and Marlene help me walk to the others.

"What the Hell was that?" asks Marlene.

All of us are in shock. Marlene doesn't say bad words, not even "Hell".

"Marlene…" says Uncle Barrett and Denzel.

All of us laugh and Marlene has a confused look. Marlene has never, ever said a bad word. And Marlene wasn't even surprised.

"Well, it's about time," I say.

"Yeah, we knew one day you were gonna be a bad girl," said a voice.

We look up and theres this shiplike like airplane.

"Uncle Cid!" I yell.

"Cedric!!!" yells Yumi.

Cedric gets a rope and slides down it (No it wouldn't hurt since he has gloves on). Yumi runs to him and hugs him.

"Well??" asks Uncle Cid.

That airplane thingi majingi has a really quiet engine. Apparently he was watchignt he whole battle the whole time.

"And you didn't bother to help!?!? FOOL!!" yells Uncle Barrett.

"You could've at least lended a hand," says Uncle Vincent.

Uncle Cid lands the "plane" and everyone gets on.

* * *

"Well… You guys looked like you didn't need help," says Cid.

"He just didn't want to leave me to pilot his baby," says Cedric.

My Dad hits Uncle Cid on the head with his sword. Uncle Cid falls and everyone laughs.

"That's what you get you lazy bastard," says my Dad.

"Cloud…" says my Mom.

"Dad…" I say.

My Dad curses a lot. He's the reason I curse. So my Mom thought that if he stops cursing, then I would. It's been working recently, but my Dad and I still curse.

"Sorry," says my dad.

"It's okay," says Uncle Cid getting up.

"I'm apologizing to my family, not to you," says my Dad.

"You did deserve it Cid," says Vincent.

All of us laugh as Cedirc gets an ice pack.

"Here dad," says Cedric, while giving his dad the ice pack.

Uncle Cid puts the ice pack on his head. Marlene and Denzel head off to the kitchen. My Dad and Mom are in the lobby of the plane. Yumi and Cedric walk to the games room. Aunt Yuffie, Uncle Vincent, and Uncle Barrett run off to the training room. Vince and I head off to the cafeteria.

"So…" I say.

"Are you mad at me??" asks Vince.

I am surprised and I look at him.

"No, why would I be?" I ask.

We enter the cafeteria and Bob the Baker and Catrina the Chef come towards us.

"So… I haven't seen you two for a while," says Catrina.

Catrina and Bob are hired staff of the ship. They are pretty new and have a lot to learn about our wild adventures.

"Well… My party went wrong," I say.

Catrina smiles and she walks off to the kitchen.

"The usual it is then!" she yells.

She closes the door to the kitchen and Vince and I sit down at a table.

"Well, I did kinda kiss you," says Vince.

I laugh and say, "Kinda?"

He seems embarrassed.

"Well, it's not that I didn't like it…" I say.

I blush looking like a red cherry.

We are about to kiss until…….

* * *

**Sorry to leave on another cliff hanger. But since this is part one, ther's gonna be a part two (obviously). It won't be long until Part 2 is up!! So keep checking my story often and yeah. Hope you liked this chapter!!**


End file.
